<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miner of the Lost Craft by JimmyPenguin421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143897">Miner of the Lost Craft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421'>JimmyPenguin421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Herobrine is nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Indy explores a temple in the jungle and finds more than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herobrine &amp; Henry "Indiana" Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miner of the Lost Craft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Indiana Jones stepped carefully down into the temple, holding a torch aloft.</p><p>Vines and moss grew over the ancient stone bricks of the temple, adding some color to the otherwise dull gray walls. In the center of the room was a wide set of stairs leading down into a dark room. On either side of the stairs was another, skinnier set of stairs leading up. The three staircases were right next to each other, no rails or anything, just stairs. And next to each of the side staircases, a corridor led deeper into the temple.</p><p>Indy turned and climbed up one of the side staircases, and found himself in a room much bigger than the one he had been in. Windows were carved at regular intervals all around the room, letting in a bit of light from the jungle outside.</p><p>Holding up his torch, he saw a high ceiling rising up in a pyramid shape. Okay, so he appeared to be on the top floor.</p><p>He looked around the room. There didn’t appear to be much here. Didn’t look like there ever had been.</p><p>Just to be sure, Indy walked around the perimeter of the room, taking a look.</p><p>Yep. Nothing.</p><p>He went back down the stairs and, after a moment of thought, took the left corridor, holding his torch high to watch for any traps.</p><p>There wasn’t much of anything, just more bricks, vines, and moss.</p><p>He saw a wall up ahead.</p><p>A dead end?</p><p>No, a right turn.</p><p>He had a feeling…</p><p>Yep.</p><p>The corridor turned right again and emerged into a room.</p><p>The two corridors he had seen earlier were one. He was right back where he had started.</p><p>Why would someone take the time to build a corridor that just came right back to where it started, with nothing in between?</p><p>Maybe he’d missed something.</p><p>He turned around and walked back through the corridor, more slowly this time, inspecting the walls and floor.</p><p>He couldn’t find anything.</p><p>Left turn.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Left turn.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Indy emerged out on the other side of the room again, disappointed. He sighed.</p><p>Ancient architects were just weird sometimes.</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked down the descending stairs.</p><p>If there was anything to be found in this temple, it would be down there.</p><p>He held his torch out in front of him and started down the steps.</p><p>When he got to the base of the stairs, there were two corridors—one to the left, one to the right.</p><p>He glanced to the left.</p><p>There was a short passage, but it ended in a wall after only about five or six feet.</p><p>These architects were so weird.</p><p>Looking to the right, Indy saw that the other corridor continued for a little longer than that on the left. He took a few steps forward and saw that it turned to the right again.</p><p>Holding up his torch, he opened his eyes as wide as he could, trying to see farther down the tunnel.</p><p>Up ahead, the torchlight flickered upon a wooden chest.</p><p>Now <em>this</em> was the part where there should be a trap of some kind.</p><p>Indy made his way forward, slowly, carefully, watching for pressure plates or tripwires.</p><p>Suddenly, his foot caught on something.</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>On instinct, he ducked to the side just as a dart whizzed past his head.</p><p>He looked at it, stuck in the wall and shaking slightly.</p><p>“Whew,” he muttered.</p><p>Sometimes, his luck amazed even him.</p><p>He bent down and looked for the trigger mechanism of the trap.</p><p>Ah. There. A tiny little string stretched across the hallway.</p><p>How had whoever it was who built this place gotten a hold of something so thin and strong, so long ago?</p><p>Oh, well. Didn’t matter how they got it, just mattered that it was here.</p><p>Indy crept forward, keeping his eyes out for more tripwires. As he got closer to the chest, he saw the device that had shot the dart, cleverly hidden behind some vines hanging just above the chest.</p><p>He was just a few feet away from the chest now.</p><p>He stepped forward and reached out to open it when he saw another tripwire, right in front of the chest.</p><p>“Uh… okay, let’s just…” He stepped to the side so that if any darts were launched, they wouldn’t hit him. Then he stepped over the tripwire and opened the chest.</p><p>Gold, emeralds, and diamonds glittered in the torchlight.</p><p>Indy smirked. Looked like this wasn’t just a random stone building in the jungle after all.</p><p>He carefully lifted the treasures out and placed them in his bag.</p><p>Then he started back down the tunnel, careful not to step on the tripwires.</p><p>When he reached the place where the corridor turned, he plucked the dart from the wall, careful not to touch the tip, just in case, and put it in his jacket pocket.</p><p>You never knew. Some things could be interesting.</p><p>Indy reached the bottom of the staircase and was about to go up when something caught his eye.</p><p>On the wall of the short passageway, the one that had been to his left as he came down the steps, there was a lever.</p><p>He stepped closer.</p><p>No, there were three levers, all in a row.</p><p>It was clearly some sort of puzzle.</p><p>Choose the right one, and you get a reward.</p><p>Choose a wrong one, and… you probably die.</p><p>Indy stroked his chin. Which to pull, which to pull…</p><p>It was really just a random choice. He hated those. He preferred for the builders to have left a clue that someone with a brain (like him) could logically figure out.</p><p>But it looked like he wouldn’t be getting that today.</p><p>He inspected each lever carefully. Which one was the right one?</p><p>The <em>right</em> one…</p><p>Eh. Why not?</p><p>He grabbed the rightmost lever and yanked it down.</p><p>There was a <em>kachuff </em>noise somewhere in the wall behind the levers.</p><p>Indy looked around, waiting for something else to happen, but nothing did.</p><p>Maybe he had to pull another one. That was probably it.</p><p>Hm…</p><p>Well, probably not the middle, because that would make the solution right-middle-left. What kind of idiot would make it just going from right to left?</p><p>He pulled the left lever.</p><p>There was another <em>kachuff.</em></p><p>Okay… so now the choice was clear.</p><p>He pulled the middle lever.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Maybe he had to flip them all back up when he was done.</p><p>He pushed the middle lever back up.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>He pushed the left lever up.</p><p>
  <em>Kachuff.</em>
</p><p>And then the right.</p><p>
  <em>KachuTHUNK.</em>
</p><p>This time, the sound came from the room above.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Indy ran up the stairs and looked around.</p><p>A few feet down one of the side corridors, the ones that Indy had previously dismissed as useless, there was a hole in the floor that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>He scrambled over and looked down with the help of his torch.</p><p>The hole was about two or three feet square, but Indy couldn’t see well enough to guess how deep it was.</p><p>He tossed his torch down.</p><p>It didn’t take long to hit the ground. Judging by the size of the torch, the floor was a good distance down, but not too far, Indy thought, for his whip to reach.</p><p>He tied the end of his whip to some vines and tugged on it to make sure it was secure, then began to rappel down into the hole.</p><p>It turned out his depth estimate was slightly off, because he reached the end of his whip before he reached the ground.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder.</p><p>The ground was pretty close, actually.</p><p>He looked at the end of the whip in his hands.</p><p>Yeah, it would be fine.</p><p>Indy let go of the whip and landed lightly on the stone floor, making sure to be careful of the torch. He picked it up again and looked down the passageway at the end of which he had landed.</p><p>Down towards the far end, he could see torchlight.</p><p>Moving as quietly as he could, he made his way toward it.</p><p>He could see that up ahead, the passage widened into a room.</p><p>Before Indy could see anything else, a man in the room stepped into view.</p><p>He wore a turquoise, short-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. His head was bowed, so the only feature Indy could see was short dark brown hair.</p><p>The man raised his head, and Indy gasped.</p><p>His eyes were pure white. Not only that, but they were glowing.</p><p>“Hello,” the man said. His voice was a soft baritone, which probably could’ve been quite intimidating if the man was trying to achieve such an effect, but he wasn’t. “I suppose you’re looking for the Totem.”</p><p>“What… what totem?” Indy managed to say.</p><p>The man chuckled. “The Totem of Undying. The secret to eternal life, some say.”</p><p>Indy’s brow furrowed. “Like the Holy Grail.”</p><p>The man frowned and looked—if those white eyes of his were capable of looking—towards the ceiling in contemplation. “Yes, I believe that was one variation.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Indy demanded.</p><p>“The guardian of the Totem, known to some as Hero.”</p><p>Indy rolled his eyes. This guy was so full of himself.</p><p>But it probably wouldn’t do to say that, so instead Indy said, “Tell me about this totem.”</p><p>Hero stepped aside and gestured to a table at the back of the room.</p><p>Indy stepped forward and looked.</p><p>A golden statue, not even the size of a football, sat on the table. It had little arms and legs and a prominent nose, and its small green eyes looked back at Indy.</p><p>“The Totem of Undying was a gift from Notch to man,” Hero said. “It had the power to prevent death.”</p><p>Indy looked at him. <em>“Had?”</em></p><p>Hero sighed. “Long ago, the people of this land lived in peace in their villages. Their only worry was the monsters of the night. And so Notch created the Totem of Undying. Anyone who held it at the moment of death would be saved.</p><p>“For some time, all was well. The Totem was simply shared among the villages, and neither illness nor injury could not harm the villagers.</p><p>“Then, some villagers became hungry to keep the power of the Totem for themselves. They began to delve into dark magic in the hope of finding some spell to let them live forever.” Hero sighed again. “They discovered… quite a few things, but not eternal life.</p><p>“Needless to say, most of the other villagers were afraid of the Evokers—those who practiced magic. And so any Evokers in the villages were cast out and forgotten.</p><p>“But the Evokers did not forget the villages. They united in the dark forests and lived therein. They gained followers, Evokers and non-Evokers alike, went to the village where the Totem was kept, took the Totem, and killed all the villagers.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Indy muttered.</p><p>Hero nodded sadly. “The Evokers and their followers ran rampant across the land, using the power of the Totem to pillage and destroy villages, until Notch decided that his gift was a mistake. The Totem was taken from the Evokers and hidden here, and I am charged with guarding it until the right person comes to retrieve it.”</p><p>“Well, how do you know who the right person is?”</p><p>Hero chuckled. “I know him because he’s me.”</p><p>Indy frowned.</p><p>“The human version of me,” Hero elaborated.</p><p>Indy’s frown deepened. “Meaning you’re not?”</p><p>“That is not for you to know.”</p><p>“Okay…” Indy looked at the Totem. “So say this person comes and gets it,” he said, gesturing to the Totem. “What’s to say those… <em>Evokers</em> don’t take it back?”</p><p>“The Totem’s magic has been changed,” Hero said. “Now, it can only prevent one death before its power fades.”</p><p>“But… what if <em>you</em> die before this person comes? Then the power would be used on you.”</p><p>“Trust me,” Hero said, and his eyes seemed to flash brighter. “I won’t.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Indy said, holding up his hands. “So, uh… what happens to me?”</p><p>“I won’t kill you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hero said. “You may leave.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course, you must not tell anyone about this temple,” Hero said. His eyes locked with Indy’s. “If you do, I <em>will</em> know.”</p><p>Indy chuckled nervously. “You can count on it.”</p><p>Hero nodded. “Very well. Goodbye, Dr. Jones.”</p><p>Indy frowned. Before he could ask how Hero know his name, he was standing in the jungle, alone.</p><p>He spun around, scanning his surroundings frantically.</p><p>There was the temple, worn gray stone standing out from the endless green and brown of the jungle.</p><p>Indy felt around his person. His bag was still heavy with the items he’d taken from the temple, and his whip hung from its usual place on his belt.</p><p>He looked back at the temple.</p><p>Then he huffed a sigh and started on the trek home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when I listen to the Raiders March five times in a row. If you actually got to the end (which I hope you did, if you're reading this), please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!<br/>-Jimmy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>